1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield plate mounting structure in a helmet for mounting a shield plate to a mounting base plate secured to an outer surface of a cap body for turning or pivotal movement to open and close a window in the cap body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a conventionally known structure for mounting a shield plate to a cap body without using machine screws, which includes a support sleeve formed on an outer side of a mounting base plate and having a notch in its peripheral wall and a guide groove in its inner peripheral surface, a stub shaft capable of being fitted into the support sleeve, an engaging claw projecting from an outer peripheral surface of the stub shaft and capable of being brought into engagement into the guide groove via the notch, the stub shaft and the lock claws being formed on an inner surface at an end of a shield plate, and a lock member slidably carried on the mounting base plate and provided with a lock claw adapted for engagement and disengagement with and from the engage claw in the notch in accordance with the a locking position and an unlocking position of the lock member, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 163306/92.
In the prior art structure of the above-described type, only one engage claw and one lock claw are engaged with each other in a attachable and detachable position of the shield plate and hence, it is difficult to increase the coupled strength of the shield plate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shield plate mounting structure in a helmet of the type described above, which is simplified and in which the shield plate can be locked at least at two points by a single lock member to provide an increased coupled strength of the shield plate.